Caroppuden
by syquan94
Summary: If you thought you knew everything about Naruto, think again. In and alternate universe, there was the descendants of Black Zetsu himself. This is a series for stories told in different perspectives about the lives of these descendants lived. From there great wars to the one on one feuds that established the great societies, you'll here it first hand from the ninjas themselves.
1. Chapter 1 Black Zetsu Universe

For those of who heard about the hero of The Fourth Ninja War, should rethink who the hero actually was. ME! BLACK ZETSU! I was the manifestation of my Mother and used that petty naive Madara to bring her back. But, I would like to dive in deeper, behind the story, my story. Before there was those brat grandsons of hers, Indra and Asura, there was MY clan and my universe. Not the universe that you all know of, but an alternate universe where I, BLACK ZETSU, is the ancestor of powerful descendants.

I, BLACK ZETSU, the manifestation of pure chakra itself only can create some of the strongest descendents. Now I'm not one of those ancestors that gets involved and tries to make peace amongst my descendents. In fact, I'm more of the onlooker. My descendents have mastered various forms of chakra. For instance, opening new levels of the Sharingan. Also, being able being able to open all eight gates without worrying about a tear in their body. However, with this power comes great responsibility, some of which my brainless descendents don't have. These are the stories about the events that took place in this universe, shaping the very foundation of the ninja world itself. Most of these events are told by the perspective of the individual that was affected the most. Hey! Why would you think I would tell such events? Like I said, I'm the onlooker. So, with that being said, I want you to understand that these events can be pretty extreme, whoever said the ninja world was a peaceful place. HAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2 Battle if the Dojutsus

Perspective: Yoshio Ashida

As I look before me, I could see that I will have to bring all my techniques that I have learned through all of my training. The enemy wasn't going to take it easy on me and as much as I want to save us both, I still have my clan to think about.

"YOSHIO! You will die along with your pathetic clansmen!"

I could tell, by the look on his face, he truly believed everything he said. Seiichi, by far was the strongest opponent that I had faced, yet, possessing Tsuyi Rinnegan and lightning release chakra. He also was top class in his chunin exams.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE CHAKRA MODE!"

And just like that, his speed increased. And even with my Shegekyo Sharingan, I couldn't keep up with his movements. Not to mention, The Deva Path of the Sage of Six Paths being activated at the same time, it seemed that he turned the tide of the battle. With a mixture of lightning attacks and Almighty Pulling, he was definitely on the verge of defeating me. He was able to land two body punches before I could get the rhythm of his movements.

"Had enough yet, Yoshio Ashida?" asked Seiichi while moving.

"Seiichi, if you think a few punches will make me give up my ninja way, you are more stupid than I thought you were."

"How dare you talk to an elite ninja like me. I am Seiichi Katayama, the reaper of souls, judgment upon ninjas, and talked among gods, and you have the audacity to mock ME!"

I waited until the right time when he came in for the third punch. I grabbed his fist.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Seiichi in a disbelief.

"See that's the difference between you and me. You consider yourself to be great, not even considering how others think about you. I don't need to consider myself anything. I let others choose how they want to think of me."

In a split instant I kicked Seiichi in the stomach.

"GAHH!"

BOOM! Seiichi crashed into the side of the Kage wall. He stood there for about two minutes then came out.

"HAHAHA. You're right. That is what separates me from you. I don't give a shit about what others think about me. I am the only person that I care about. You're just naive and being naive doesn't get anyone anywhere, that's why I will kill you." I never seen anyone so passionate delivering a speech.

"Yoshio!" I looked to my right and there was Sui, my comrade and best friend since we were kids. "Show him why you're the top ninja of the Atbrines society."

The next thing I saw was the most horrid thing that happened in my life. Before I could do anything-

"CHIDORI!" SPLAT!

In just a few seconds, Seiichi pulled out a chidori (making your hand an electrical blade, A.K.A. lightning blade) and put it through Sui's chest. The impact was so forceful that she spit up blood. Then, he took it out and kicked her.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

I zoomed over to Sui, which I could see her chakra, but it was fading quickly. "Stay with me Sui" I plead. "I will teleport you to the medical ninjas and everything will be okay."

I used a forbidden jutsu to teleport Sui to the medical ninja camp where a lot of refugee was there due to the damage Seiichi caused on the society. So, once it was done and Sui was off the battlefield, I had serious business to take care of.

"You see all these people are sheeps, not in a league of excellence." Seiichi insisted."That's why I must judge and exterminate all these weaklings from this world."

"How dare you choose to decide who is weak and who is not? Everyone has their own strengths in need a serious reality check. One that I'm going to give you right now!"

"Yoshio, you can't be serious right now. I am far beyond your level. My Rinnegan is ten times greater than any other Rinnegan and Sharingan put together."

"I'm not denying your strengths, but I haven't even shown all of my power yet. But enough talking. It is time for you to be defeated."

I gripped my chest, which holds all of my chakra points. Anyone who has heard of the Eight Gates knows that the eighth gate can only open knowing that the user is going to die, but by achieving an even higher Sharingan level. I was able to create an even higher Eight Gates.

"The Eighth Gate: Gate of Death... OPEN!"

I accelerated towards his position unseen by an average Shinobi. I hit him in his stomach, which blew him up in the air. Not losing any speed, I rapidly chased after him, ending behind him. His lightning release chakra was still surrounding him, but my chakra overwhelmed him. I grabbed him and instantly started twisting in the air,

"Amaterasu Head Lotus!" This is a move that surrounds the victim in black fire mixed with a move in which you grab the opponent and spin them around while you're in the air, heading towards the ground. My Head lotus is way more powerful than those who uses Front Lotus and even Reverse Lotus.

CRAAASH! I released him soon as we hit the ground. The impact sent a Shockwave through the ground and even blow holes in nearby mountains. I stood about twenty feet away from the initial impact. To my shock, he still got up with little to no harm done to him.

"Must I say Yoshio Ashida, you're a worthy opponent, unlike your elder brother."

"The more you open you mouth, the more I want to shut it UP! Since eight isn't enough, guess I'll go beyond."

"What?! No way! Impossible! There's only Eight Gates, how could you go pass the Gate Of Death?!"

"You'll see soon enough! Seal Unlock Jutsu. 9th Gate: Gate Of Limbo... OPEN!" The Gate of Limbo is the gate that exceeds the Eight Gates. Studying the Eight Gates, I was able to break it down since the gates only stop at the heart and not the whole body. Also with my Shegekyo Sharingan, I'm able to use Amaterasu (black flames that only goes out when the target is no more) internally to seal my chakra points back up. Using this turns the outside of the eyes black because of the darkness it endures on the user.

"You have one last chance to surrender, or else." I forewarned.

"I will nev- GLAAAK!"

In Just that instant, I was already in front of him with a kick to the gut. Then I took him by the neck and slammed him into the ground, and still with his neck still in my grasp I threw him in the air. Then, before he could get good in the air, I was behind him, delivering a punch in his back. He crashed down into the ground with a huge shock wave. After the dust cleared he was still on the ground, my chakra was draining quickly. I could tell he was hurt, blood was streaming from his mouth.

"How.. Dare... You..." He tried to talk clearly but he was coughing. "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! CHAKRA RELEASE! EXTREME LIGHTNING RINNEGAN STATUE!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He summoned a huge statue through a lightning release jutsu. I could see it's chakra level almost equivalent to the Susanoo. I had a decision to make. If I brought out my Susanoo, it'll be a huge toll on my chakra. I also knew I had a slim chance of going head up with it. However, true ninjas risk it all. I was going to go head up with something that was one-hundred time larger than me.

"Does it looks like I will surrender NOW?!" Seiichi screamed.

I smirked and I could see that it irritated him.

"Seiichi as this battle goes on and on, you continue to push my abilities. Most of the jutsus I'm using now has never been seen by any other opponent of mine. Consider this my last time talking, it's time to end this... NIGHT GUY TIMES ONE-HUNDRED!"


End file.
